


Light of Fireflies

by underdog



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Hannibal (2001)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underdog/pseuds/underdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Раз за разом Доктор пытается изменить своего странного знакомого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light of Fireflies

\- Здравствуй, Ганнибал.  
\- Доброго времени суток, Доктор. Будьте моим гостем, какой бы ни была цель Вашего визита.

На самом деле, это маленькая вежливая ложь. И человек, и Повелитель времени знают, почему Тардис появилась минуту назад именно здесь. Каждая встреча таймлорда и доктора Лектера несёт в себе определённую цель. Самую важную цель. Человечность.

Док поправляет свою бабочку и выходит из синей будки в идеально чистый кабинет мужчины, что встаёт сейчас из-за рабочего стола и делает несколько изящных шагов прирождённого танцора в сторону неожиданного посетителя. И единственного, кстати, тоже.

\- Не откажитесь в любезности посетить наш скромный ужин?  
\- Как-нибудь в другой раз.

Повисла неловкая тишина. У молчащих мало общего, если не сказать, что сходства нет вовсе, но это будет слишком поспешным выводом.

\- Как поживает дорогая Кларис?  
\- Вот-вот должна вернуться с пробежки.

Не совсем тот ответ, на который можно рассчитывать, но, зная Ганнибала достаточно долго, его можно ожидать. Это по-своему намёк - у галлифрейца не так много времени для того, зачем он прибыл. О знакомстве инопланетянина с человеком не знает ни одна живая душа, так должно быть и впредь. В любом случае затея безумна, но Доктор будет придерживаться её ровно столько, сколько потребуется. У него всегда есть в запасе всё время, до и после каждой минуты.

\- Ты любишь её?  
\- Разве можно ответить на такой вопрос однозначно?  
\- Как правило - да  
\- В таком случае, наша история - исключение.

И это правда. Если бы хоть один человек на этой невероятной планете знал жизнь Ганнибала Лектера и Кларис Старлинг так же хорошо, как свою собственную, но тем не менее дискуссия осталась бы открытой. Мужчина находит это по-своему замечательным.

\- Ведь ты умеешь любить, я знаю. Ты любил когда-то, разве можно хоронить своё прошлое?  
\- Напрасно пытаетесь, Доктор. Это было слишком давно.  
\- Ужас того времени никогда не покинет твой Дворец памяти.  
\- И всё-то Вы знаете...

Ганнибал позволяет себе улыбку, олицетворяющую его непоколебимость. Восхищение и нечто ещё, невозможное для описания, будоражит мысли Лектера при взгляде на обладателя двух сердец. Разве уже один этот факт не достоин внимания? Единственный, кто смог наблюдать историю неуловимого поклонника искусства. Единственный, оставшийся в живых, кроме мисс Старлинг, разумеется, хотя это тоже довольно спорный вопрос, кто знает о Мику - младшей сестре бывшего психотерапевта, сыгравшей ключевую роль в его восхождении. Всё ближе подбирается главный вопрос, и оба собеседника хорошо это понимают.

\- Прекрати всё это...  
\- Вы же прекрасно знаете, что нельзя.  
\- Почему я должен знать?  
\- Ваши глаза отражают Ваш истинный возраст. Не пытайтесь кого-то обмануть.  
\- Я видел много самых различных людей. Историй. Многие из них обрели свой счастливый конец. Разве ты не хочешь узнать, каково это?  
\- Для меня он уже наступил.  
\- Ну и кто из нас теперь лжец?

Лектер тихо смеется, утвердительно кивая головой. Разговор будет казаться ему забавным ровно до тех пор, пока таймлорд не подберётся слишком близко. У каждого есть своя черта, за которую не пропускается весь мир, и Ганнибал охраняет свою особенно тщательно.

\- Чем можно объяснить Ваше рвение, Доктор? Что такого встречается на Вашем пути, что Вы никогда не отступаетесь от своих целей? Вы видели, как умирают люди? - мужчина делает ещё шаг и приближается практически вплотную к Повелителю времени, и это один из немногих случаев, когда в ответной реакции нет страха. Единичный случай. Во взгляде плещется боль. - Видели... Я тоже видел, знаете ли. Много неприятных случаев. Они говорят мне о том, что иного благополучного конца для меня не будет. А что скажут Вам Ваши истории?

Доктор оставляет ответ при себе, но мужчина неумолим и вытягивает его из горького взгляда, из сутулых плеч, из этой поникшей восхитительной в своём разуме головы. Неуловимый убийца всегда знает точку, в которую надо бить, чтобы боль казалась невыносимой. 

\- Разве каннибализм делает тебя сильнее? Лучше? Может быть, уникальнее? - путешественник во времени говорит очень тихо, но отчётливо, словно спрашивает не он, а стены, окружающее хозяина дома день ото дня, наблюдающие за ним и делающие свои выводы, - Я так не думаю. Дело в том, что ты сможешь без этого, действительно сможешь.  
\- Но зачем?  
\- У тебя есть всё, что необходимо. Неужели этого мало?  
\- Почему я должен добровольно отказываться от искусства?  
\- Однажды оно уже чуть не погубило тебя. Риск стоит того?  
\- Вы можете узнать, если хоть раз останетесь на ужин.  
\- Ни за что.

Ганнибал вглядывается в решительное лицо Хорошего Человека и не может не признаться себе, что узнает эту непоколебимую и отчасти забавляющую решимость - Доктор так напоминает старину Грэма...

\- Каждый человек важен в истории Вселенной, люди не могут быть просто... мясом!  
\- Это слишком грубо. Отчасти я тоже выполняю Вашу работу - в моих руках неотесанные алмазы становятся настоящими бриллиантами. Плохо, скажете Вы?  
\- Плохо, Ганнибал. Всё так же плохо.  
\- Вы неисправимы, и в этом не уступаете мне. Давайте же закончим эту неприятную тему и перейдём к более полезным.  
\- Ты знаешь, что я не могу взять тебя с собой.  
\- Подумайте ещё раз, если не трудно. Мне некуда торопиться.  
\- Мне тоже.  
\- Ложь, Доктор. Эта безумная Вселенная ждёт Вас.  
\- Думаете, есть и другая?  
\- Было бы неплохо, как думаете?  
\- Только если бы в ней ты был вегетарианцем.  
\- Сразу после Вас.

Мужчины смеются, и накопленное напряжение спадает на нет. Сейчас они просто старые знакомые, которым есть что сказать друг другу, не пытаться переубедить. 

Внизу слышится звук открывающейся двери. Это Кларис вернулась домой. Галлифреец переглядывается с землянином, и становится очевидным только одно - ему пора.

\- Вы ещё обязательно вернётесь за своим, не так ли?  
\- До тех пор, пока только смогу.  
\- В таком случае, ещё увидимся, Просто-Доктор.  
\- Берегите себя, доктор Лектер.


End file.
